


~❤  baby you're making me choke ❤~

by tsuzurao



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, M/M, No Dialogue, Slash, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 11:52:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1778047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsuzurao/pseuds/tsuzurao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And, for some reason, he enjoys having Iori's dick in his mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	~❤  baby you're making me choke ❤~

To be honest, this is the last thing Houka thought he would have a taste for. Not because of the premise, which would be a completely asinine reason given the circumstances. He's not an idiot and he does not think like that.

But the variables are all still the same regardless. And, for some reason, he enjoys having Iori's dick in his mouth.

It's—interesting, to say the least. Deemed worthy of repeat performance, if nothing else.

Being on his knees with hard floors underneath him doesn't exactly appeal, though. Having Iori's hand in his hair and palming the back of his skull is not much of a deterrent for that pain. Iori is hard in his mouth, touching the back of his throat and leaking, so there is that bit of distraction. Houka is hard too, despite his ignoring it in favor of the task at hand.

Lips wet and flushed, Houka slides his mouth over the whole of Iori's cock, cheeks hollowed and throat open. Above him Iori is watching and breathing deeply, his fingers sometimes twitching in Houka's hair.

Pre-cum drips onto Houka's tongue, gets rubbed in and spread around his mouth and Iori's cock. He hums a bit at the taste and Iori hisses, fingers clenching tight.

By the time he's swallowing down Iori's come, Houka's knees are _killing_ him.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm leaving the internet forever.
> 
>  
> 
> please feel free to follow and talk to me at these places!!
> 
> tumblr: [yukinoyayoi](http://yukinoyayoi.tumblr.com/)  
> writing tumblr: [nahoes](http://nahoes.tumblr.com/)  
> twitter: [heartgauge](http://www.twitter.com/heartgauge) (ask before following)


End file.
